Snow Does Falls
by Sha22
Summary: Little one shot. Still on the 'When the snow falls' universe. Following the live of Jade and Tori years later after the surgery and settle down. Jade still have her problem, and Tori still have a way of taming it. (Not good summary, whatever.) Still, enjoy the story if you decide to read it. JORI


**_Several years later ..._**

The slow melodic song can be heard coming out from the stereo, Tori was just got home from the studio after working on her new songs all day. She was so excited to be back to work after taking a long break from her honeymoon, _yes you heard right._ Tori is married to one and only Jade West, well it's Vega-West now. She's still can get enough of hearing that, calling Jade her _wife_ was the new favorite thing and it also made her feels giddy inside. Jade often said to her to stop grinning like a mad woman but she just can't, instead she would smile wider that her cheeks hurt from it making her better half rolled her eyes but with a soft happy smile also painted on her beautiful face.

"Jade?" The singer called out as she place the keys on the table by the door of their home. "Baby, I'm home. Where are you?" She called out again but have yet to have answer from the raven haired beauty. She walked through the hallway and she could hear the song more clearer from the dining area, she smiled having figure out where the sky blue eyed girl at.

Jade. Despite her always saying about how bad-ass she is, how she hates a lot of things - _hence the video she made on the slap back in the day -_ she secretly loved to do domestic stuff. When she's not working on her movie, writing screenplay, or torment someone. She would just spend her day in the kitchen, working on new receipt. She was better cooked than Tori, the half Latina can cook but just simple pancake and bacon for breakfast, she pouted when the pale beauty laugh at her attempt to cook something nice for them but ended up with a disastrous and Jade said "This is why I told you to leave the cooking to the professional, babe." She winked when the singer huff and made Jade laugh even more.

The singer open the door the the dining room and about to call out her wife's name when she stop mid track. The room was light with candles, there's flower, and there's also foods on the dining table. "Oh my god." It was romantic and beautiful.

"Tori!" The raven haired girl screamed. "You're not supposed to be back for another fifteen minutes." She said panicking. "I'm not done yet." She added.

"I decided to be home early. Jade... this is beautiful." The half Latina looked at her lover smiling as she approached the raven haired beauty to kiss her but then stopped by a hand.

"You ruin my plan." The girl said plainly.

"What? Jade come on." Sensing that her wife was getting upset, Tori change course. "Okay, what plan that would be? tell me." The singer said softly.

Over the years Jade have little problem with opening up to somebody, she love control and being in control made her feel secure. The pale beauty would freak and retaliate when something didn't go as she plan, feels like she's loosing control and it made her upset. Much like when Tori came to her life and rubbed her boyfriend's -at the time- shirt. She retaliate but when the singer fight back, she felt even more threatened.

 _You called me out and taught me tough_

 _With love, with love._  
 _You fought my flaws, my teeth, my claws_  
 _With love, with love._  
 _Cause every time I'm slipping away from myself,_  
 _You're the one that moves me like nobody else._

But then Tori in her own way, showed her that it's okay to loose control once in a while, to just have fun and enjoy the moment and her walls slowly crumble but not much for her to cave to the feeling she had for the brunette though. But that day at the carnival, holding Tori in her arms was the worst day she could imagine. If only she cave in much sooner. She loathed that feeling, losing control over something she don't even have power to.

Then Tori open her eyes and that feeling is back.

The blue eyed girl looked at her wife with a loving gaze. "You were suppose to come home fifteen minute from now, and you're going to find rose petals on the floor candles and everything. I would be here waiting for you with a rose in my hand."

"Jade." Tori cooed.

"But you ruined it by coming home early."

"Baby, I'm sorry. But I was missing my wife so much that I decided to come home early to cuddle with her or maybe do something before, then cuddle." The singer said wiggle her eyebrows playfully before taking her partner's hand. "But this. This is beautiful Jade."

"It's our anniversary, of course I wanted to be beautiful and special." She said looking into the brunette's eyes lovingly. "I wanted to show you how much I love you and how grateful I am that you're here, with me."

Tori knew what Jade meant by their anniversary, she's not talking about their wedding because that just four weeks ago. She was talking about that day. The first time Jade held her hand at that carnival by the merry-go-round ride, asking her to be her 'one day' girlfriend. The same day that they kissed at the dock by the sunset. The same day that Jade say 'I love you' and also the same day that Jade felt a big lost when she held her lifeless body. But what Jade cherish more was the moment when Tori open her eyes after the surgery and smile, that beautiful smile she missed so much.

The singer smile softly at her lover, remembering that day was painful yet joyful at the same time. She kissed the actress and looked into those deep blue eyes she loves to get lost in and say the same thing she said when she first open her eyes. "You stay." Tears fall from blue eyes and the singer wiped it away. "You stay and that showed your love for me. You stay and that's enough for me." She smile as she also fight her own tears. "I love you so much."

"I love _you_." The former goth said as she kissed the girl. "Dance with me." She said after pulling away from the kiss.

"I would love to."

 _When I'm done, love_  
 _When I'm out, when I fall_  
 _You're always always always always there_

 ** _\- Sha -_**

 **The first time I heard the song "With love" was when I watched TVD and I immediately loved it. It's raw, it's full of emotion and just so good. Then I used it on _When the snow falls_. I google the artist and listen to her other songs too. But then I heard the news about Christina on Saturday and I'm torn. It's so sad and I still can't believe it, that girl was so talented and creative. RIP Christina. You'll be missed.**


End file.
